The present invention relates to an apparatus for aiding in maneuvering and steering a boat, and more particularly to an apparatus for remotely maneuvering a boat.
Heretofor large boats, often referred to as houseboats, when traveling on open water tend to drift off course and as a result of the size of the boat, it requires some skill in maneuvering the throttles and/or steering wheel of the boat to bring it back on course. This also requires the operator of the boat to be located at the steering wheel. Many times when cruising on large bodies of water, the houseboat is set to travel at a relatively slow speed in a particular set direction. Unfortunately as a result of wind and currents and because a houseboat normally does not have a deep keel, the boat tends to drift off its desired course of travel. This drift can be corrected by manipulating the steering wheel, the thrust of the engines, and on some boats by operating thrusters. The problem with all three of the above is that they require the operator of the boat to be located in the area of the steering wheel and controls.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and convenient apparatus for maneuvering a boat without requiring the operator to be on the bridge of the boat. The apparatus includes a thruster which is carried adjacent the stern or bow of the boat that is operated by supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic motor. It is to be understood the other types of motors such as electric motors can be utilized for driving the thruster instead of a hydraulic motor. When a hydraulic motor is used, a hydraulic pump is energized for supplying the fluid to the motor. The operator by means of remote radio frequency transmitter can generate signals indicating the desired direction that he wants the thruster to be rotated. The signal generated by the radio frequency transmitter is received by a radio frequency receiver that is carried on the boat.
As a result of utilizing remote radio frequencies, it is not necessary for the operator of the boat to be on the bridge of the boat when energizing the thrusters to maneuver the boat. When utilizing a hydraulic motor, a solenoid operated valve is connected to the hydraulic pump and to the motor. A first solenoid is operably connected to the solenoid valve for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic motor to rotate the hydraulic motor in a first direction upon being energized. A second solenoid is operably connected to the solenoid valve for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic motor for rotating the hydraulic motor in a second direction upon being energized. An electrical switching circuit is connected to the radio frequency receiver and to the first and second solenoids for causing one of the solenoids to be energized upon being activated by a signal from the receiver. As a result, an operator of the boat can maneuver the boat with a remote radio frequency transmitter which is used for activating the thrusters provided on the boat.
In one particular embodiment, the electrical switching circuit includes a pair of relays, each of which has a bank of contact switches associated therewith. Upon energizing one of the relays by the remote control transmitter switches are closed for engaging a clutch associated with the hydraulic pump as well as energizing one of the solenoid valves associated with the hydraulic pump to cause the motors of the thrusters to be driven in one direction. When the other relay is energized by the remote control transmitter, it also causes the clutch associated with the hydraulic pump to be engaged. It sends a signal to the other solenoid associated with the solenoid valve for causing pressurized hydraulic fluid to be sent to the motors of the thruster for rotating the thruster in the opposite direction. While the drawings illustrate two hydraulic motors with the thruster in FIG. 2, it is to be understood that a single motor could be utilized instead of two.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote controlled apparatus for steering and maneuvering boats.